Romeo & Cinderella
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: ChangKyu, WonKyu, YunJae, and others OC :D
1. Prolouge

Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Cinderella sedingin es bertemu dengan seorang putra bangsawan bernama Romeo, sang Cassanova?

Apakah kau pernah memikirkan hal ini? Ketika sosok manis seorang gadis dalam dongeng sebelum tidur berubah menjadi sesosok remaja dengan wajah stoic. Dipertemukan oleh Sang Romeo tampan dengan berjuta gadis pengagumnya. Kemudian Sang Takdir mulai memainkan jalan sebuah skenario diantara keduanya.

Sang Cinderella dengan seorang butler tampan disisinya, menyatu dalam kisah Sang Romeo tanpa Juliette disisinya.

...

...

...

Tampak seorang pria tinggi dengan setelan jas hitam yang begitu pas ditubuhnya berjalan mendorong kereta berisi hidangan pengawal hari untuk Tuan Muda-nya. Wangi beberapa jenis teh yang membaur, ditambah harum kue menyelubungi sekelilingnya yang sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kamar sang majikan kecilnya.

Bibir tipisnya mengulas senyum kala ketika masuk, sang majikan masih bergelung selimut tebalnya. Digiringnya masuk kereta berisi sarapan, kemudian berjalan menuju jendela berdaun dua. Dia singkap gorden berbahan satin biru muda, menggeser lagi lapisan berbahan tile, sampai ia memutar knop pintu, membuka lebar pintu yang membuat kita tercengang kagum.

Dibalik pintu, sebuah pemandangan indah sudah menyambut. Birunya air laut yang terpias cahaya matahari seolah menciptakan ribuah bahkan jutaan cahaya kecil yang kemerlip cantik. Pria itu semakin mengembangkan senyumnya, membuat sepasang lesung pipi dikedua sisi wajahnya semakin menambah kesan ramah.

Pria tampan itu memutar tubuhnya, menghampiri ranjang sang majikan, menepuk pelan gelungan selimut tebal.

"Tuan Muda, kita hampir sampai dikota tujuan..." bisiknya lembut.

Tanpa pengulangan, sosok dalam selimut itu bergerak ringan, kemudian mengerjap kecil ketika mata cokelatnya menyapa cahaya pagi itu. Ia melenguh sebentar lalu beranjak duduk. Menguap kecil hingga kesadarannya yang sempat tercecer entah kenama sudah terkumpul penuh.

"Sudah sampai?" tanyanya dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur.

Sang pria tampan tadi tersenyum lagi, "Belum, tapi sayang sekali jika anda melewatkan pemandangan pagi ini..." Pria dengan rambut hitam yang tersisir rapi, mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut segera oleh sang majikan.

Menuntun keteras sebuah kapal pesiar mewah dengan dominan warna biru-putih susu.

Sang pemuda dengan rambut ikal kecokelatan itu menganga ketika iris sewarna hampir sama dengan madu melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Cahaya-cahaya kecil hasil pembiasan matahari dan air laut yang jernih seumpama kunang-kunang pagi itu.

Mulai terlihat juga gedung-gedung yang menjulang dengan mencolok, sebuah kota dengan tujuh pulau disekelilingnya yang akan selalu membuat siapapun terkesima, kagum.

"Indahnya..." gumamnya kagum.

Sang pelayan menyampirkan cardigan kepunggung majikannya yang masih menggunakan piyama berwarna putih. Ia lantas menghidangkan teh dan scone yang manis.

"Tuan Muda, selamat datang di Aqua City."

Kapal pesiar mewah itu memasuki sebuah gerbang dengan ukiran berupa sulur yang saling mengait. Masuknya kapal besar itu seolah membuat angin di kota dengan legenda indah berdesir beda. Membawa lembar lain dari kisah dalam buku lama. Membuat sebuah cerita romansa klasik menjadi sangat berbeda.

..

...

OooO

...

...

"Tuan Romeo, bersediakah menerima rangkaian bungaku pagi ini?"

"Terimalah kue yang kubuat dengan bahan kualitas terbaik dikota ini, Tuan Romeo..."

"Ini cokelat yang kubeli saat mengunjungi Snow City, Tuan..."

Dan masih begitu banyak ocehan tak penting yang mengawali tiap paginya sang tokoh kedua.

Seorang pemuda dengan setelan baju bangsawannya yang berdominasi biru itu tersenyum, membuat mata kirinya seolah membentuk sabit terbalik, sangat menawan hati para Hawa yang beruntung melihat senyum pagi itu.

Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat, "Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang mampu meluncur indah dari bibirnya tiap mengadapi serangan pagi para gadis disekolahnya.

Dia berjalan dengan wibawa yang berbeda, seolah ingin menyambut sesuatu yang baru dalam hidupnya. Mata dengan warna iris hijau pekat itu melihat matahari dari balik celah ruangannya yang terbuat dari kaca, bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum tipis.

...

...

...

Angin pagi itu sungguh-sungguh berbeda. Singkapan tirai pertama membuka sebuah Prolouge cerita yang sederhana. Memibiarkan tiap hurufnya merangkai sendiri cerita-cerita dalam buku mungil. Dua kisah yang tercampur bukanlah kesalahan Tadir, tapi memang hidup itu lucu.

Kisah mana nanti yang menguat dan muncul sebagai pemenang diakhir cerita?

Bersedikakah kau menanti singkapan tiap tirai kasat mata?

**..ooOOoo..**

**..ooOOoo..**

**..ooOOoo..**

**Moshi moshi, minna-san~ ^o^/**

**Author amatir datang bawa cerita baru (padahal utang masih banyak ==)**

**Ini cerita remake dari project novel fantasy saya yg terbengkalai setahun ini -_-**

**Sudah adakah yg bisa nebak siapa tokoh2 yg tergambar diatas?**

**Berhubung ada beberapa sebab, saya akan "Pindah Rumah" ^^**

**Jadi cerita ini akan saya lanjut di "Rumah baru" saya**

**Terima kasih karena kalian bersedia menemani author abal ini *deepbow**

**Jika ada waktu luang, mainlah ke"Rumah sederhana" saya, nde ^^~**

**Masih sangat "kotor" karena blm direnovasi, tapi dgn kemampuan yg seadanya, bakal berusaha membuat sebuah rumah yang cukup nyaman untuk tempat "persinggahan sejenak".**


	2. Rain - 1

**..ooOOOoo..**

**..ooOOOoo..**

**..ooOOOoo..**

Kota Venus.

Atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Aqua City. Sebuah kota yang memiliki keistimewaan yang sudah melegenda, yaitu tujuh tingkat air terjun yang memiliki tujuh pelangi, _Seven_ _Rain_. Selain itu, sebagian dari kota Venus merupakan perairan, tidak mengherankan jika beberapa gedung berdiri ditujuh pulau kecil yang mengelilingi pusat kota yang saling terhubung dengan jembatan ditiap masing-masing pulau. Karena keistimewaan inilah Aqua City ramai dikunjungi oleh wisatawan dari kota lain. Membuat kota ini tidak pernah sepi meski telah tengah malam sekalipun.

Aqua City juga terkenal dengan _Blue Ship_. Kendaraan berupa kapal mirip sebuah gondola, namun bisa mengangkut penumpang sekitar 10-20 orang karena tiap kapal memiliki tiga tingkat, yang diproduksi secara massal oleh Keluarga Cho, keluarga bangsawan yang lebih memilih di Snow City sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu menetap.

Di Aqua City juga memiliki empat sekolah yang sangat terkenal diantara sekolah dikota-kota lainnya, yang merupakan tempat para anak-anak dari berbagai belahan dunia berlomba masuk kesana untuk menuntut ilmu. Kualitas pendidikan yang tinggi serta fasilitas yang lengkap membuat semua orang bersungguh-sungguh disana.

_East Academy_, sekolah yang seluruh muridnya dari kalangan bangsawan diseluruh dunia dan terletak tak berapa jauh dari _Seven Rain_. Merupakan sekolah paling elit di Aqua City karena memiliki berbagai fasilitas khusus untuk tiap murid yang memiliki gelar bangsawan tinggi. Di _East Academy_ juga satu-satunya sekolah terbesar karena berdiri diatas satu pulau dengan bangunan berarsitektur mewah. Disokong dengan dana dari beberapa keluarga bangsawan terkenal seperti Keluarga Cho dan Keluarga Kim.

_North Academy_, sekolah istimewa yang dibangun diatas air dan Keluarga Cho ikut mendanai pembangunan sekolah ini. Sekolah yang lebih mengkhususkan para murid-muridnya ahli dibidang seni. Para siswa-siswinya pun seringkali terlibat disetiap festival yang terdapat di kota bernuansa biru itu.

_West Academy_, sekolah yang didirikan dan didanai sepenuhnya oleh Keluarga Shim.

_South Academy_, sekolah yang didirikan dan didanai langsung oleh tiga keluarga bangsawan, yaitu Keluarga Cho, Keluarga Shim, dan Keluarga Jung.

…

…

…

Seorang pemuda berkacamata berjalan didampingi seorang wanita berambut merah melewati koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Mereka sampai disebuah gedung bercat ungu, membuka pintu berdaun dua dengan motif sulur-sulur yang saling membelit.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Park _Songsaengnim_ yang disambut oleh anggukan dari semua murid.

"Selamat pagi, Park Bom _Songsaengnim_." Seluruh siswa serentak membalas sang guru.

"Mulai sekarang kalian akan mendapat teman baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Park _Songsaengnim_ mempersilahkan pemuda berkacamata itu.

Pemuda berambut ikal kecokelatan itu mengambil kapur lalu menuliskan namanya dipapan tulis.

**Cinderella**.

Seluruh murid hanya bisa terdiam mendapati sikap si anak baru yang tidak biasa.

Pemuda itu laki-laki, _aniya_? Lalu apa maksudnya dengan menulis nama "Cinderella" dipapan tulis sebagai nama? Belum lagi dia sama sekali tidak menyebutkan nama keluarga yang menjadi hal wajib ketika berkenalan.

Kalimat-kalimat seperti itulah yang terdapat dimasing-masing kepala murid saat mereka mengetahui cara perkenalan diri dari teman baru mereka.

Park _Songsaengnim_ hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sikap murid asuhnya yang baru itu dan mempersilahkan pemuda itu duduk disebelah siswi berkuncir dua. Pemuda manis tanpa ekspresi itu mengangguk, langsung menuju tempat duduknya.

"Selamat datang di _East Academy__,_ Cinderella." Sapa siswi berkuncir dua itu, tersenyum lebar mendapat teman baru disebelahnya yang awalnya kosong karena murid sebelumnya pindah ke kota lain.

Pemuda itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, "Terima kasih. Dan Kyuhyun."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku dengan Kyuhyun." Lanjut pemuda itu pelan. Meski ia dingin, tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan lawan bicaranya yang seorang perempuan.

Bukankah berbicara dengan nada dingin terhadap seorang perempuan adalah salah satu tindakan tidak sopan?

Tentu saja.

Pemuda bernama Kyuhyun tentu tahu dan mengerti dengan jelas tatakrama yang sudah diajarkan sejak ia baru bisa berbicara dan berjalan.

Pelajaran berlangusng seperti biasa. Meskipun _East academy_ adalah sekolah para anak-anak keluarga bangsawan, namun mereka begitu menghormati tiap guru, meski guru itu memiliki status sosial yang lebih rendah dari mereka.

…ooo…

...ooo...

...ooo...

"Kyu, apa kau mau kekantin bersamaku?" Tanya Rine, ketika mendengar lonceng istirahat berdenting.

Kyuhyun diam sebentar, "Yah, baiklah..." Ia pun langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruang kelas yang semakin sepi menuju tempat terfavorit murid _East Academy_, kantin sekolah yang letaknya disamping Aula Astronomi.

Keduanya berjalan melewati lorong koridor yang sudah sepi menuju kantin sekolah, dengan Rine yang terus bercerita dan Kyuhyun yang menanggapi dengan senyuman atau anggukan.

"Kyu, aku penasaran, kenapa kau menulis nama Cindrella dipapan tulis tadi?"

"Sejak kecil, ibuku seringkali membacakan kisah Cinderella padaku sebelum tidur. _Noona_-ku juga sering menjulukiku dengan Cinderella."

"Hung~" Rine mengangguk mengerti.

Sampai ditempat tujuan, Rine langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun, mendudukkan pemuda itu pada bangku yang masih kosong. Beberapa siswi mulai menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau duduk saja, biar aku yang memesankan makanannya. Kau tak perlu khawatir, makanan disini paling enak kok!" ucap Rine lagi dan dia menuju ketiap _food_ _counter_ untuk memesankan makanan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat perlakuan teman barunya itu. Dia kembali membuka buku yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun memandangi buku bacaan, suasana mulai riuh. Para gadis berteriak histeris ketika seseorang memasuki kantin. Kyuhyun menangkap sosok anak laki-laki seusianya dengan setelan seragam biru muda sedang berjalan bersama dua orang gadis disisi kanan dan kirinya. Belum lagi gadis yang membuntuti dibelakang dengan pandangan kagum.

"Seperti biasa, dia selalu membuat keributan dengan kehadirannya." Kyuhyun

Terkejut ketika mendapati temannya itu sudah berada dibelakangnya dan beralih kehadapannya, meletakkan dua nampan dengan hidangan yang sama keatas meja mereka.

"Aku memesankanmu makanan yang sama denganku, kurasa kau pasti akan menyukainya karena ini favoritku. Aku memesan Cake Lavender, Volcano Cappucino dan Lime Squash." Sambungnya dengan nada riang.

Kyuhyun menatap sebentar tiga menu didepannya, lantas menyuapkan makanan yang dipesankan Rine. "_Mashita_." Komentarnya. "Terima kasih sudah memesankannya untukku". Ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Senyum Rine melebar mendapat respon bagus dari Kyuhyun, "Syukurlah. Selamat makan!"

Sang Romeo yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang asing dari pandangannya. Dia melihat seseorang yang baru ia lihat. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan berjalan menuju meja Kyuhyun dan Rine.

"Aku baru melihatmu hari ini. Apa kau si murd baru itu?" sapa Changmin dengan senyuman yang membuat semua gadis yang melihatnya histeris.

Kyuhyun melirik cowok berambut _dark_ _brown_ itu dengan malas. Kemudian ia kembali menyuapkan Volcano Cappucino kemulutnya dengan santai. Semua gadis yang melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap pujaan hati mereka langsung mencibir dan menatapnya sinis. Suara saling bisikpun mulai terdengar dan Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

"Tuan Changmin, kenapa memperdulikan murid tidak sopan itu?" salah seorang gadis yang sedari tadi disisi kiri pemuda itu berceletuk.

"Iya, lebih baik kita pergi ketempat lain..." gadis disisi kanan Changmin pun ikut menimpali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia murid baru disini, dan aku ingin berkenalan dengannya agar dia betah disini..." Changmin mencium kening kedua gadis itu.

Seeerrrhh!

Lime Squash milik Kyuhyun berhasil mengaliri rambut dan wajah Changmin. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tepatnya berdiri. "Laki-laki yang tak bisa menghargai seorang wanita adalah sampah!" ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Changmin terdiam memandangi punggung kecil itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Perlakuan pertama kali yang dia dapat dari seorang.

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu langsung pucat pasi. Karena Changmin adalah tuan muda dari Keluarga Shim yang sangat disegani di Aqua City. Seketika insiden ini langsung menjadi topic hangat di _East_ _Academy_.

*OO*

*OO*

*OO*

"Kudengar ada seorang yang menolak perkenalan darimu, Chanmin-_ah_?" seorang pemuda cantik dengan hidung bangir dan bibir penuh menghampiri Changmin diiringi kekasihnya, Jung Yunho, saudara jauh Changmin.

"Kau jauh-jauh kemari hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu, _Hyung_?" Balas Changmin malas. Dia menggeliat diatas sofa yang terletak diruang pribadi miliknya

"Apa yang kau katakan, BooJae? Bukankah murid baru itu sudah memberikan hadiah perkenalan yang menakjubkan untuk SHIM Changmin". Yunho pun ikut menggoda Changmin dengan menenakan nama keluarga adiknya. Hanya Jaejoong dan Yunho yang bisa mengganggu kehidupan Changmin karena sejak kacil mereka dibesarkan bersama.

"Kau menghinaku, Yunho _Hyung_? Sampai-sampai kau sebutkan nama keluargaku seperti itu. Apa kugoda saja Jihye-mu itu!?"

"Jika kau berani menyentuh Jihye, aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah dilahirkan!" Ancam Yunho.

"Haiish! Sudah… Sudah… Kami hanya penasaran dengan kabar yang kami terima ketika baru saja kembali ke _East_ _Academy_ ini. Berita tentang murid baru itu bahkan sampai mengalahkan berita bahwa _Seven_ _Rain_ akan mengering. Siapa pemuda itu?"

Jaejoong duduk disofa depan Changmin dengan Yunho disampingnya.

"Dia murid baru di _East_ _Academy_, yang kudengar dari teman sekelasnya dia hanya menuliskan nama 'Cinderella' dipapan tulis saat perkenalan." Jawab Changmin, bangkit dari tidurnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling pandang. "Pemuda yang aneh" Ucap mereka serempak

"Apa tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu nama keluarganya? Bisa bersekolah di _East_ _Academy_ berarti dia seorang bangsawan..." sambung Yunho.

Changmin menghela sejenak, "Aku bahkan baru melihatnya pertama kali. Mustahil jika dia seorang bangsawan tapi wajahnya sama sekali belum terlihat di acara sosialita."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan pada Park _Songsaengim_. Beliau wali kelasnya, kan?" Jaejoong menatap Changmin dan Yunho bergantian dengan tangan yang menumpu dagu.

"Apa kau lupa, BooJae, data murid-murid di _East_ _Academy_ sangat dirahasiakan agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh pihak sekolah maupun pihak keluarga." Yunho membalas.

Changmin menghela napas. Mengingat kembali wajah seseorang yang sudah mempermalukan dirinya dihadapan murid lainnya. Jujur saja, harga dirinya yang seorang putra bangsawan dengan status tinggi merasa dicemooh di khalayak ramai.

"Hmmm… Cinderella …" Changmin bergumam. Melihat keluar jendela ruangannya, menatap awan yang bergerak perlahan mulai tergiring angin siang itu.

Angin kuat yang mampu menggerakkan awan yang terlihat layaknya kapas namun sekeras batu.

*OO*

*OO*

*OO*

Bel yang terdapat pada menara dipusat _East_ _Academy_berdenting nyaring. Semua murid merapikan peralatan tulis. Setelah memberi salam pada guru, mereka keluar dengan teratur dari kelas masing-masing.

"Kyu, kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Rine, menyambar tasnya yang berwarna hijau muda.

"Sudah ada yang menjemputku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah diiringi tatapan sinis nan sadis dari semua gadis pengagum Changmin. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memperdulikan semua itu. Dia berjalan mantap bersama Rine yang sibuk mengoceh tentang Aqua City, kota kelahirannya.

"Sepertinya jemputanku sudah datang. Kalau begitu sampai besok, Rine." Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Rine, yang sedang menunggu jemputannya, kearah sosok pria berseragam hitam yang berdiri disamping kendaraannya. Pria itu langsung membukakan pintu untuk majikannya.

"_Jet_ _Sky_?!" teriak semua gadis yang melihat kendaraan yang ditumpangi pemuda beriris madu, yang membuktikan bahwa dia memang seorang anak bangsawan. Terlebih lagi ketika mereka melihat pria yang menjemput '_Cinderella__'_ adalah pria tampan berambut dengan lesung pipi yang manis.

Changmin baru saja keluar dari ruangan pribadinya dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat dimana kendaraan pribadinya terparkir dan melihat Kyuhyun hendak masuk kedalam _Jet_ _Sky_. Dia tersenyum manis pada pria berpakaian hitam. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatinya ketika melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum pada pria itu. Changmin langsung memalingkan wajahnya tanpa sebab.

...

...

...

"Bagaimana dengan hari ini?"

"Apa aku harus mendengar pertanyaan yang sama saat aku masuk sekolah?" Kyuhyun menutup buku bacaannya.

"Maafkan saya, tapi Tuan Besar mengatakan _'apa tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik bagi anak itu selain buku?_', begitu..."

"Haahh… _Haraeboji_ terlalu ikut campur dalam urusanku. Padahal aku sudah bukan anak berusia lima tahun yang belum bisa apa-apa."

"Hihihi… benar juga, sebentar lagi Tuan Muda berusia tujuh belas tahun. Bukankah bagi seorang putra bangsawan diusia itu sudah harus menentukan pasangan hidup?"

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas berat. Dia enggan membahas masalah pasangan hidup. Disandarkannya pada sandaran kursi

Siwon tersenyum melihat sikap Tuan Muda-nya itu dan menghentikan laju kendaraan yang dibawanya. "Saya ingin anda melihat _Seven_ _Rain_ dari dekat." Siwon membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

Pemuda berambut ikal karamel itu takjub melihat keindahan didepan matanya. Tujuh buah pelangi ditiap air terjun yang membentuk tujuh tingkat. "Indahnya... Pelanginya benar-benar ada tujuh…"

"Apa anda ingin mendengar legenda tentang _Seven_ _Rain_?" Tanya Siwon.

Cinderella mengangguk pelan.

Pria berlesung pipi itu tersenyum lagi.

"Dahulu kala, air terjun ini hanyalah air terjun biasa. Air terjun ini merupakan tempat pertama kalinya seorang gadis manusia bernama Hera bertemu dengan laki-laki yang kelak akan menjadi kekasihnya, Zeus.

Zeus sebenarnya Dewa yang ditugaskan untuk mendamaikan perang yang berkecamuk didunia ketika itu, tetapi Zeus meninggal karena Ares, pemuda manusia sahabat Hera yang sejak dulu mencintai gadis itu memanahnya dengan panah es. Dewa Apholo dan Chrono, sahabat Zeus, berusaha membuat Hera kembali tersenyum karena dunia tiba-tiba menggelap dan manusia lainnya satu persatu tewas.

Ketika Hera mengunjungi air terjun ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dia meneteskan tujuh air mata, dan Dewa Apholo memberikan cahaya pada tiap tetes bening air mata itu, sehingga membiaskan warna indah, sebagai perwujudan cinta abadi Hera untuk Zeus.

Itu sebabnya jika rakyat kota ini ingin menikah, mereka sebelumnya mengucapkan janji suci dibawah _Seven_ _Rain_. Tepatnya pada kuil kecil yang berada di kaki air terjun. Irish." Siwon mengakhiri ceritanya. Lalu menunjuk kuil dengan tujuh pilar di bawah.

"Cerita yang sungguh romantis…"

"Ah, matahari hampir menuju peraduannya, mari kita pulang, Tuan Kyuhyun..." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kyuhyun membalas uluran tangan itu, juga membalas senyuman Siwon. Ia agak sedikit menunduk, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi putih mulus dan senyum malunya. Dia hanya bisa berharap dalam hati, semoga janji yang perlahan ia buat bisa terkabul.

...

...

...

* * *

Ternyata saya merindukan reader disini :3 *ditimpukin batu

alamat rumah baru saya silahkan check di profil nde~ :D

Annyeong~ ^^


	3. Rain - 2

**…oooOOOooo…**

**…oooOOOooo…**

**…oooOOOooo…**

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun." Suara riang Rine langsung menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun digerbang sekolah ketika pemuda itu baru turun dari _Jet Sky_.

Bibir pink pucat itu mengulas senyum, "Selamat pagi, Rine."

Keduanya memasuki gedung bercat putih, menuju _locker room_ yang sudah disiapkan sebagai salah satu fasilitas untuk menyimpan barang yang dikunci dengan sandi tertentu. Hanya si murid dan pihak sekolah yng mengetahui tiap sandi _locker_ masing-masing.

Mata hijau Rine melirik kekiri dan kekanan, dan dia tersenyum ringan saat melihat Kyuhyun mengacuhkan tatapan mematikan dari pengagum Changmin.

"Kyu, ternyata kau kuat ya…"

"_Mwo_? Maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun, kurang mengerti arah pembicaraan temannya.

"Maksudku, kau bisa tahan terhadap pandangan dari para pengagum Changmin yang jumlahnya hampir seluruh gadis dikota ini."

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu membuang napasnya. "Apa dia tak bisa menghargai satu saja wanita dalam hidupnya? Apa sejak dulu sikapnya pada wanita seperti itu? Jika benar seperti itu, dia tidak lebih dari pria bodoh yang berdiri dibalik nama besar keluarganya."

Rine terkekeh. "Kau tahu, baru kali ini aku mendengar ucapan seperti itu keluar dari seseorang yang ditujukan untuk Changmin. Biasanya para remaja pasti berusaha untuk menjadi yang pertama dimata Changmin. Selain dia salah satu pewaris Keluarga Shim, dia juga memiliki wajah yang tampan, apa lagi nilai-nilainya juga sangat menakjubkan. Rasanya aku jadi mengerti kenapa Ibu dan _Noona_-mu menjuluki nama '_Cinderella'_untukmu."

Kyuhyun menoleh kesampingnya dan Rine menyadari pertanyaan yang tersirat dimata cokelat pemuda berkacamata itu. Rine kembali tersenyum, "Mereka pasti ingin kau menjadi anak yang kuat dan mampu menjadi kekuatan bagi orang lain." Terang Rine. Gadis itu berucap sambil memasukkan tasnya kedalam locker berwarna hijau tosca. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap gadis disebelahnya. Dia sungguh-sungguh dibuat terkejut oleh tiap ucapan gadis berkuncir dua itu.

Mereka menuju Aula Astronomi, dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang.

…

…

…

Lonceng _East Academy_ yang terletak ditengah-tengah sekolah berdenting tujuh kali.

"Tumben sekali, hari ini pulang cepat dari biasanya…" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Karena akan ada festival menyambut _Suha_nanti malam." Balas Rine.

"_Suha_?"

"Disaat tanggal tujuh dibulan ketujuh, sebuah bintang akan terlihat begitu bersinar. _Suha_adalah salah satu bintang ganda yang berada dalam konstilasi Ursa Mayor, tujuh bintang terang yang berguna bagi kapal dan perahu sebagai patokan saat berlayar pada malam hari. Karena dalam konstilasi _Suha_ memiliki posisi terbelakang jadi cahayanya tidak seterang bintang yang lainnya. Dan nanti malam adalah saat dia menunjukkan cahayanya yang keperakan. Apa kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

Kyuhyun sepertinya tertarik mendengar cerita Rine barusan. "Menarik. Baiklah, lagi pula aku memiliki banyak waktu senggang."

"Ah, jemputanmu sudah datang. Siapa dia?" Tanya Rine ketika dia melihat seorang pria tampan dengan lesung pipi pemanis senyum menjemput temannya itu.

"Dia Siwon, _butler_ yang telah bersamaku sejak kecil."

"Hmm… _Butler_ ya?" Rine mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk pada bibir mungil nan tipisnya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Aku agak sedikit heran dengannya, awalnya kupikir dia kakakmu karena dia terlihat seperti seorang Tuan Muda. Terlebih matanya serupa Emerald. Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang Keluarga Choi sebelumnya?" Tanya Rine balik.

Kyuhyun menggelang, membuat rambut cokelat karamelnya bergelombang pelan.

"Keluarga Choi adalah keluarga yang sejak dulu menetap di Aqua City, dari kabar selama ini, mereka memiliki kekayaan yang melebihi kekayaan ketiga keluarga bangsawan dikota ini. Tapi, tiba-tiba keluarga itu lenyap dalam waktu semalam saja sebelas tahun yang lalu, seolah keluarga itu tak pernah ada didunia ini. Aku sendiri belum pernah berjumpa dengan salah satu Keluarga Choi, dan yang kudengar, mereka memiliki ciri khas memiliki bola mata hijau terang." Jelas Rine.

Pernyataan Rine membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut

Setelah berpisah dari Rine, Kyuhyun menghampiri _Butler_-nya itu. Seperti biasa, Siwon sudah berdiri untuk membukakan pintu.

Ketika berada didalam _Jet Sky_, Kyuhyun mengamati warna mata Siwon melalui kaca kemudi dan masih memikirkan penjelasan Rine barusan. Memang dia sendiri baru pertama kali melihat seseorang memiliki warna iris seperti kristal Emerald, tapi Siwon sudah bersamanya sejak kecil.

Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Kyuhyun, mungkinkah Siwon salah satu dari Keluarga Choi?

Siwon menyadari keresahan majikannya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang menganjal dipikiran anda?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Oh ya, apa kau pernah mendengar tentang Keluarga Choi, Siwon? Barusan aku mendengar dari Rine, bahwa Keluarga itu tiba-tiba lenyap dalam semalam."

Kali ini Siwon yang terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari majikannya. Dia tersenyum kembali, "Tidak, saya tidak pernah mendengar Keluarga Choi. Apa Tuan Muda sudah lupa bahwa saya berasal dari Dessert City?"

Kyuhyun membuang napasnya yang sedari tadi tertahan, "Tentu saja aku masih ingat." Bodoh sekali dia sempat mengira bahwa Siwon adalah salah satu dari Keluarga Choi yang bisa selamat.

Ia bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas ketika pertama kali bertemu Siwon di Dessert City ketika dia hampir mengalami penculikan. Saat itu Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau Siwon tidak menggendong tubuhnya yang sudah disuntikkan obat bius yang sudah melumpuhkan semua panca inderanya.

Kyuhyun kembali diam. Diambilnya buku yang sempat tergeletak dipangkuannya, membaca buku itu kembali. "Apa nanti malam kau bisa menemaniku keluar? Rine mengajakku kepusat kota untuk melihat festival." Sambungnya.

"Kemunculan _Suha_ ya? Tentu saja, kemanapun anda pergi, saya pasti akan selalu berada disamping Anda…"

*OO*

*OO*

*OO*

Suasana malam yang bagitu meriah dengan beragam manusia yang memakai pakaian berwarna cerah yang berkumpul di pusat kota. Ditambah dengan iringan musik persembahan dari empat sekolah terkenal di Aqua City. Berbagai tarian pun ikut meramaikan suasana, mengalahkan udara malam yang semakin kuat berhembus.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon berpakaian seperti rakyat biasa, dan ini pun atas keinginan Kyuhyun sendiri. Dia menggunakan setelan baju berwarna biru muda, sedangkan Siwon menggunakan kemeja berwarna hijau lumut, dilapisi jas terusan berwarna cokelat dengan syal hitam melilit dilehernya.

"Pesta yang sangat meriah…" Kyuhyun mengawali pembicaraan dengan Rine.

Rine menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau datang?!"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan akan datang. Rine, perkenalkan ini Siwon, dan Siwon ini Rine."

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Nona Rine…" ucap Siwon, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu. Kupikir, kau adalah kakak Kyuhyun, Siwon."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Apa saya terlihat begitu mirip dengan Tuan Muda saya, Nona?"

Kali ini Rine yang tertawa. "Cukup mirip. Terlebih kau terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang _butler_, Siwon."

"Kapan _Suha_ akan muncul? Apa pada jam tujuh?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, _Suha_ akan muncul ketika semua bintang meredup…" Jawab Rine.

"Bagi Tuan Muda, ini pertama kalinya melihat _Suha_, _aniya_?"

"_Nde_, karena di Snow City semua bintang tidak terlihat begitu jelas."

"Ah, apa kau ingin berkeliling? Disini banyak sekali _food_ _stand_ yang dibuka oleh murid_West_ _Academy._ Bahkan makanan yang ada di tiap kantin sekolah, hasil dari percobaan disana."

"Boleh juga. Biasanya makanan yang seperti apa yang dijual pada saat-saat festival disini?"

Ketiganya mulai melangkah kecil karena suasana mulai ramai sejak senja tadi. Semua orang sibuk dengan _stand_ yang berjejer dipinggiran jalan setapak. Tidak semuanya menjual makanan, terkadang _game_ _stand_, atau _accesorise_ _stand_ pun ikut menjadi peramai suasana dengan warna-warni lampion sebagai menerang malam itu.

"Makanan ringan seperti Strawberry Cupcake, Croissants, Rainbow Jellies. Dan favoritku, Chocolate Souffle." Gadis bermata hijau tosca itu menghampiri _stand_ dengan dominan hiasan cokelat yang lumayan ramai. "Kau tunggu saja, biar aku yang memesankannya untukmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun langsung mendelik tidak suka. _Stand_ didepan mereka lumayan ramai, mana mungkin dengan teganya Kyuhyun membiarkan seorang gadis mengantri. "_Ani_. Biar Siwon saja yang memesankan untuk kita." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Rine.

Siwon tersenyum tipis melihat sikap Kyuhyun. Dia mengenal pemuda itu cukup lama. Meski ucapannya terkadang pedas, tapi dia yang paling tahu kalau Tuan Muda-nya itu berhati lembut dan selalu menghormati seorang wanita. Wajar saja karena Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi _Noona_-nya yang sudah menemaninya sejak kecil karena Ibu Kyuhyun meninggal ketika pemuda itu berusia depalan tahun.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin dipesan?"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin sekalian Fruit Punch yang disana. Rasanya sangat manis dan menyegarkan."

Siwon mengangguk paham, lalu permisi dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan Rine. Pria tampan itu mendongak keatas, dan mata serupa Emerald-nya memantulkan dengan jelas refleksi langit dengan taburan bintang.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat kalian…" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Siwon memejamkan matanya perlahan, sembari meresapi angin malam yang berhembus ringan. Terasa seperti sebuah sapaan selamat datang baginya.

…

…

…

Dilain tempat, Changmin sedang bersama dengan seorang wanita yang usianya bekisar 25 tahun. Dengan cahaya yang tidak begitu terang, terkesan temaram malah, suasana yang romantis bagi sepasang kekasih sebenarnya. Apalagi, _Light_ _Tower_ adalah tempat favorit para putra-putri bangsawan dengan menyajikan pemandangan Aqua City ketika malam hari.

"Saya senang sekali Anda bersedia menemani saya melihat kemunculan bintang _Suha_, Ahra-_sshi_…"

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu bisa mengucapkan kata-kata rayuan." Ahra tersenyum pada laki-laki berpakaian serba biru dihadapannya. Wanita cantik berambut ikal madu itu menyuap Garam Masala Steak kedalam mulutnya. "Karena urusan diplomasiku sebentar lagi selesai, jadi aku menyempatkan pulang ke Aqua City khusus untuk melihat bintang yang hanya bersinar terang sekali dalam setahun ini. Apa tidak ada gadis yang mengajakmu untuk melihat _Suha_ bersama, Tuan Shim?"

Changmin tersenyum lembut, "Mana mungkin saya menerima tawaran gadis lain jika saya telah mengajak seorang wanita secantik anda untuk melihat kemunculan _Suha_ yang merupakan bintang pelindung Aqua City."

Ahra tersenyum simpul, "Apa tidak ada satupun gadis yang istimewa dimatamu, Changmin-_sshi_?" Tanyanya sembari mengiris daging sapi panggang.

"Eh?"

Wanita cantik didepan Changmin meletakkan garpu dan pisau disamping piring steak yang Cuma tinggal seperampat, menandakan ia sudah cukup kenyang. Ditatapnya pemuda seusia adik lelakinya itu, lantas tersenyum lembut, "Alangkah senangnya jika suatu saat nanti aku bisa mendengar nama orang yang mampu menempati posisi istimewa dihatimu itu kelak…"

…

…

…

Seluruh cahaya lampu kota dipadamkan satu per satu, membuat kota yang awalnya benderang dengan ribuan cahaya lampion menjadi gelap. Semua warga Aqua City sudah mengetahui tanda itu. Mereka segera menundukkan kepala dan menutup mata. Hening.

Kyuhyun agak sedikit bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya hanya bisa menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

"Ketika _Suha_ hendak muncul, buatlah satu saja permohonan yang tulus dari dasar hati. Dan jika tetap percaya pada satu permohonan, suatu saat nanti permohonan itu akan terwujud." Jelas Siwon sedikit berbisik tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Membuat permohonan lainnya dalam hati.

"Kyu, lihatlah, itu _Suha_!" Rine menepuk pelan bahu pemuda disampingnya kemudian menunjuk kelangit.

Kyuhyun mendongak, dan melihat sebuah titik bersinar semakin terang menyinari seluruh kota. Semua warga takjub melihat cahaya keperakan itu bersinar. Tujuh detik kemudian, cahaya itu memudar dan kembali pada satu titik mungil dilangit malam.

"Bintang yang sangat cantik…" ucap Kyuhyun, yang untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya menyaksikan bintang seindah itu.

"Hehehe… kau tidak menyesal telah meluangkan waktumu, Kyu." Balas Rine. "Oh ya, apa kemanapun kau selalu membawa buku?" Gadis bermata hijau tosca itu melirik tas selempang hitam yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Ah, iya. Kenapa?"

"Mungkin kau akan senang bila bertemu dengan temanku. Dia juga sangat menyukai buku cerita, aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya." Rine langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menerobos kerumunan manusia, diikuti Siwon dari belakang. Menuju sebuah café yang terletak dipinggir kota.

"Jihye!" panggilan Rine langsung membuat seorang gadis berambut hitam menoleh, gadis itu tersenyum, menyimpan buku yang sedang dibacanya keatas meja.

"Lama tak bertemu, Rine." Balas gadis itu.

"Wah, Rine! Kau selalu bersemangat seperti biasanya…" sambung Jaejoong ketika melihat siapa pemilik suara kencang barusan. Mata beningnya tertuju pada pemuda disamping Rine. "Siapa anak itu?" sambungnya.

"Oh Jae-_nii_, Yunho-_nii_, aku ingin mengenalkan temanku pada Jihye dan kalian berdua. Namanya Kyuhyun, dia baru saja pindah kekota ini." Jawab Rine sembari membungkukkan badannya pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong dan Yunho membulat.

"_Mwo_? Jadi kau '_Cinderella'_ yang digosipkan itu?!" Tanya Jaejoong, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"_Nde_, namaku…"

Belum selesai ucapan Kyuhyun, seseorang tiba-tiba menarik bahunya sehingga pemuda itu memutar kebelakang.

"Hei! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" ucapan dari seorang gadis seusia Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dan menghampirinya dengan nada sinis disetiap kata yang terucap.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak perduli kau seorang putra bangsawan atau bukan, tapi berani sekali kau berbuat tidak sopan pada Tuan Changmin! Kau pikir, siapa dirimu?! Mulai besok, kau harus menemui Tuan Changmin dan bersujudlah meminta maaf padanya! Jika tidak…"

"Cho!" satu kalimat itu mampu membungkam mulut gadis yang ada didepannya. Juga Rine, Jaejoong, Yunho dan Jihye.

"A-Apa ka-katamu…?" gadis itu terbata-bata.

" Cho Kyuhyun. Itu namaku." Kyuhyun langsung pamit pada Rine dan ketiga orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. "Ayo pulang, Siwon." Kyuhyun melengos pergi.

Meninggalkan manusia-manusia yang merasa shock mendengar penuturan pemuda stoic tadi.

Cho Kyuhyun?!

**...oooOOOooo...**

**...oooOOOooo...**

**...oooOOOooo...**

* * *

Annyeong~ ^o^/

Ceritanya makin ngawur ngalor ngidul gak jelas ya? XD

Ah iya, nama2 makanan yg saya pake disini saya ambil dari Cafeland, game di Facebook. akhirnya setelah sekian lama hiatus main game, saya main lagi game2 yang saya rindukan :3

Terus -_nii _disini diambil dari panggilan bahasa Jepang "_Onii_", yang artinya "Kakak laki-laki"


	4. Rain - 3

...

...

...

Pagi kali ini agak berbeda dengan pagi biasanya. Karena setelah kemunculan Sang Bintang, udara di Aqua City menjadi sedikit lebih sejuk. Air yang mengelilingi pusat kota sedikit menyusut dari biasanya, memperlihatkan terumbu karang yang berwarna-warni, juga membuat ikan-ikan kecil yang lucu telihat jelas berenang kesegala arah.

Seluruh gedung pun khusus diliburkan untuk hari ini, kecuali sekolah-sekolah. Menjadikan kota yang selalu tampak ramai itu sedikit sunyi karena area pertokoan pusat kota yang biasanya selalu penuh menjadi sedikit renggang. Hanya ada beberapa penjual roti dan susu yang setiap harinya berkeliling dari rumah ke rumah lainnya.

Di _East_ _Academy_ juga mengalami sedikit perubahan jadwal. Masuk lebih pagi dari biasanya dan pulang lebih lama dari biasanya. Dikarenakan kondisi alam yang membuat matahari lebih cepat terbit dan lebih lama tenggelam. Masa seperti ini hanya berlangsung selama sebulan penuh di Aqua City. Kemudian memasuki musim baru dimana bunga akan bermekaran, disusul seminggu kemudian meranggas serempak.

Pagi yang masih sama bagi Kyuhyun sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di _East_ _Academy_ selalu menyambutnya. Rine yang akan menunggunya didepan gerbang untuk kekelas bersama.

Hanya saja, kali ini para siswi sibuk menggunjingkan dirinya karena gadis yang semalam melabrak Kyuhyun segera menyebarkan berita yang didapatnya. Siapa sangka jika murid baru yang aneh itu salah satu dari Keluarga Cho?

Kenyataan bahwa pemuda beriris cokelat itu seorang putra dari Keluarga Cho adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Sepanjang sejarah _East_ _Academy_, hanya ada sepuluh anak dari Keluarga Cho yang ingin bersekolah diluar. Karena biasanya anak-anak dari Keluarga Cho akan dididik secara khusus agar mereka bisa langsung terjun kedunia bisnis, diplomasi maupun politik. Bahkan tak sedikit anak-anak yang sukses diusia muda.

Terlebih Keluarga Cho merupakan salah satu Keluarga dengan gelar kebangsawanan tinggi. Belum lagi kabar yang mengisukan bahwa Keluarga Cho masih memiliki pertalian khusus dengan Keluarga Choi, keluarga bangsawan yang masih misterius keberadaannya karena segala sesuatu yang menyangkut keluarga itupun ikut lenyap.

Itu sebabnya, sebuah kehormatan jika ada seorang anak dari Keluarga Cho yang ingin bersekolah di _East_ _Academy_.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas saat telinganya kembali mendengar bisik-bisik menyebalkan disekitarnya.

Ck! Ini yang tak pernah ia suka setiap kali harus berurusan sebagai murid baru. Semuanya akan kembali bersikap segan dan menghormatinya. Bahkan tidak sedikit ada murid yang mendekatinya hanya untuk kepentingan keluarga mereka, agar status bisa naik setingkat jika memiliki koneksi dengan keluarga bangsawan seperti Cho.

Cih! Dasar penjilat!

Kyuhyun berdecih dalam hati. Setelah tahu siapa ia, pasti akan ada perlakuan spesial untuknya. Lalu untuk apa selama ini dia menentang Sang Kakek agar tidak mencantumkan nama Cho, atau setidaknya hanya pihak sekolah yang tahu?

Haish! Ini pasti akan terasa menyebalkan sama seperti sebelumnya, batin Kyuhyun

"Selamat pagi, Kyu!" Sapa Rine seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum. Setidaknya masih ada yang bersikap seperti biasa setelah tahu jati diri Kyuhyun. Pemuda berambut ikal kecoklatan itu menghampiri Rine yang juga berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa hari ini kau akan keperpustakaan lagi?" Tanya Rine

"Iya, ada buku yang ingin kukembalikan dan ingin kupinjam lagi. Kau mau ikut?"

Rine menjawabnya dengan anggukan, membuat kedua kunciran rambutnya bergoyang.

...

...

...

"Minnie-_ya_!" Jaejoong berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha mengejar Changmin dan Yunho yang tengah menuju ruang perpustakaan yang terletak disamping Rumah Kaca.

Keduanya berhenti dan menoleh. Melihat pemuda cantik itu sedang mengatur nafasnya yang memburu cepat keluar-masuk paru-parunya. Kedua tangannya menumpu pada lutut dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Tenangkan dulu napasmu, Jae…" ucap Yunho. Dia sudah berdiri disamping Jaejoong dan merangkul pinggang ramping pemuda cantik itu agar sedikit lebih rileks.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang… I-ini kan menyangkut… masalah Changmin, Yun… Apa kau belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

"Ada apa denganku, _Hyung_?" Alis Changmin terlihat hampir menyatu heran, karena ia merasa tak memiliki masalah dengan siapapun.

"Murid yang sudah menumpahkan Lime Squash waktu itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin! Dia seorang putra dari Keluarga Cho! Adik lelaki dari Cho Ahra!"

Mata pemuda tinggi itu membulat lebar. Tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang baru saja ia dengar. "Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku, _Hyung_?" Tanya Changmin, agak sedikit ragu. Mengingat sejak dulu Jaejoong seringkali mengelabuinya.

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda, Changmin _pabbo_!" Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menyilang kedua tangannya seraya mengerucutkan bibir mungil nan merahnya, merasa sebal dengan maksud Changmin barusan.

Tahu begini lebih baik dia tidak usah memberitahu apa-apa.

Melihat kekasih dan adik sepupunya berselisih lagi, Yunho menghela ringan lalu menatap Changmin yang seperti tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Benar yang dikatakan Jaejoongie, Min. Pemuda itu menyebutkan nama keluarganya ketika salah satu gadis pengagummu melabrak dan menyuruhnya untuk bersujud meminta maaf padamu kemarin malam." Timpal Yunho, kalem.

...

Sepertinya Kyuhyun ditakdirkan panjang umur, karena selang beberapa menit pembicaraan mengenai dirinya, didampingi Rine, keduanya berpapasan dengan Changmin.

Pemuda Shim itu sendiri merasakan sesuatu yang tak dimengertinya. Sesuatu yang asing tiba-tiba muncul dari hatinya. Dia menatap kaget Kyuhyun yang langsung mendekatinya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun melengos kehadapan Yunho, lalu membungkuk ringan.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun-_sshi_." Sapa Yunho ramah dengan senyum tipis dibibir tebalnya.

"Selamat pagi. Ah, ada yang ingin kutanyakan ketika aku bertemu denganmu…"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Balas Yunho

"Apa Jihye tidak bersekolah di _East_ _Academy_?"

"_Ani_, dia bersekolah di _West_ _Academy_. Dan kelihatannya kalian cocok menjadi teman baik…"

"_Jinjja_?"

Yunho tersenyum, ternyata raut wajah _stoic_ Kyuhyun tidaklah sedingin yang diceritakan murid-murid lainnya. "_Nde_, dan aku sangat senang sekali jika kau mau berteman baik dengannya. Dia juga sedikit tertarik padamu sejak mendengar cerita dari Rine."

Mengetahui namanya masuk dalam pembicaraan antara Yunho dan temannya, Rine sedikit tersipu.

"Sepulang sekolah, mampirlah ke Café Gladiola, Jihye selalu disana sampai langit dan laut berwarna jingga ketika menyambut matahari keperaduannya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Terima kasih telah memberitahuku, Yunho-_sshi_. Permisi". Pemuda Cho itu melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju perpustakaan yang sudah tidak begitu jauh.

Yunho lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang semakin jauh dan menghilang dibalik dinding Rumah Kaca. Sedangkan Jaejoong melirik Changmin, diam-diam tersenyum jahil sambil menyikut pelan Yunho.

"_Ya_ Shim Changmin! Mau sampai kapan kau mematung begitu?" Jaejoong mengibaskan kedua tanganya tepat didepan wajah Changmin. Membuat pemuda itu tersentak seketika dari kebekuannya barusan.

"Ad-ada apa, _Hyung_?!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling pandang. Mereka kembali tersenyum bersamaan.

"Ternyata Sang Bintang telah menghampiri hatimu, Changminnie…" goda Jaejoong dengan seringaiannya. Membuat wajah Changmin terlihat memerah seketika.

"_Y-ya_! Ap-Apa maksud kalian berdua?!" Changmin langsung menutupi pipinya berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas dan rona merah diwajahnya.

Sepasang kekasih itu malah membalas sikap Changmin yang sangat lucu dengan tawa kecil. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu dibelakangnya, ia berhenti sebentar, lalu menoleh lantas melirik sekilas pemuda berseragam biru yang dulu pernah mendapat 'Salam Perkenalan' darinya dari balik Rumah Kaca.

Rine yang menyadari keadaan juga menoleh kebelakang dan melirik Kyuhyun secara berantian dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo!" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju gedung perpustakaan yang sudah didepannya.

...oooOOOooo...

...oooOOOooo...

...oooOOOooo...


	5. Rain - 4

...

...

...

Sore itu dikediaman Keluarga Cho, Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya menuju Ruang Putih, ruangan khusus milik Kyuhyun. Juga termasuk tempat yang paling ia sukai dikediaman megah bak istana itu. Semua perabot mewah yang didominasi warna emas dan putih gading menjadi penghias disana. Lampu-lampu yang menggantung ditiap dinding makin mempercantik ruang ketika malam hari.

Setibanya di Ruang Putih, pemuda itu segera menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa berwarna merah muda. Padahal tidak banyak yang dia lakukan untuk hari ini, dikarenakan libur sekolah, namun tubuh dan pikirannya seolah terforsir habis. Sangat melelahkan.

Siwon yang sedari tadi mengikuti Tuan Muda-nya sejak keluar dari Mansion milik Tuan Besar Cho, enggan untuk bertanya macam-macam, takut jika salah bicara, Tuan Muda-nya akan semakin menekuk wajahnya. Terlebih lagi, dia dibuat kaget karena suara debuman pintu yang barusan Kyuhyun lakukan.

Meskipun Kyuhyun selalu dimanja oleh keluarganya, pemuda itu sudah dididik tentang tatakrama yang baik. Meskipun orang lain menganggap Kyuhyun orang yang dingin, namun Siwon yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya paling tahu, bahwa Tuan Muda-nya tidak pernah berniat menyakiti siapapun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Tuan dan Tuan Besar bicarakan sampai-sampai anda terlihat sangat kesal begitu?" Tanya Siwon, yang langsung menyiapkan Black Tea untuk majikannya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. "Kakek menyuruhku datang keacara tahunan yang diadakan _East_ _Academy_!" Jawabnya, masih dengan nada kesal.

"Lalu?" _Butler_ berlesung itu meletakkan Black Tea keatas meja didepan sofa tempat Kyuhyun berbaring. Kemudian menghidangkan Chocolate Truffle Cake, salah satu kue yang Tuan Muda-nya sukai.

"Apa kau lupa, Siwon? Acara yang diadakan _East_ _Academy_ adalah Pesta Dansa! Bahkan Kakek sudah menyiapkan baju untukku! Aku paling tidak suka suasana ramai seperti itu! Seluruh ruangan hanya penuh diisi dengan wanita-wanita yang bergosip!"

Siwon tersenyum. "Selain itu, pasti ada alasan lain kenapa anda menolak datang, kan?". Tidak mungkin jika kesal hanya karena enggan datang keacara sosialita semacam pesta dansa. Setidaknya Siwon tahu, meskipun Kyuhyun tidak suka tempat ramai, dia akan datang jika Sang Kepala Keluarga sudah memberi perintah.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan menyeruput Black Tea yang telah terhidang. "Kakek ingin menjodohkanku dengan seorang bangsawan yang akan hadir diacara itu." Nada bicara pemuda beriris cokelat itu kembali melunak.

"Bukankah sejak awal Tuan Besar memang ingin menjodohkan Tuan dengan anak dari keluarga bangsawan? Tuan Besar melakukan hal ini juga demi anda…"

"Haaaahh…" Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya keatas sofa. Ia diam dan memejamkan matanya. Pemuda manis itu memijit pelipisnya yang sedari tadi berdenyut, pusing. Ia paling tidak suka membahas masalah perjodohan. Tiba-tiba bola matanya terbuka saat menyadari satu hal, "Ah! Kau saja!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangkit dan menunjuk Siwon.

Kedua alis pria berseragam hitam dihadapan Kyuhyun mengkerut, "Maksud anda?"

"Kau harus ikut kepesta itu bersamaku, jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mendekatiku. Aku akan menyiapkan baju pesta untukmu. Dan satu lagi, apa kau bisa berdansa, Siwon?"

Siwon terkejut mendengar rencana majikannya itu, iapun terkekeh, "_Nde_, saya bisa berdansa."

"Kelihatannya asik sekali." Seorang wanita cantik masuk ke Ruang Putih dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Siwon membungkuk hormat, dan Kyuhyun berdiri dengan bibir yang mengulas senyum.

"Aku baru melihatmu."

Wanita cantik tadi duduk disofa tempat adiknya tadi duduk, "Ada sedikit urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Ah iya, aku kemari ingin memberitahumu, baju dansa pesanan kakek sudah selesai. Kau bisa mencobanya."

Pemuda berambut ikal karamel itu kembali terduduk lemas. Sepertinya memang mustahil untuk tidak pergi kepesta dansa besok malam. "Apa kau tidak bisa membujuk kakek untukku, _Noona_?" terlihat tatapan memohon dari sepasang mata indah Kyuhyun.

Ahra tertawa ringan lalu menggeleng sambil menyuap kue berwarna cokelat kedalam mulutnya. "Kau sendiri sudah tahu seberapa keras kepalanya kakek, Kyunnie..."

Baiklah! Kyuhyun berdiri dengan menghentak kaki keluar ruangan menuju tempat dimana perancang busana sedang menyiapkan tuxedo untuk acara pesta dansa yang harus dia hadiri.

Ahra menghela ringan melihat Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik pintu dan itu membuat Siwon langsung melirik wanita cantik itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu? Saya tidak keberatan jika anda ingin bercerita."

Ahra membalas senyum Siwon. Direbahkannya lagi tubuhnya pada sofa, mencoba untuk rileks. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu peka, Siwon-_ah_."

Ahra memandang langit-langit ruangan yang berlukiskan langit cerah, dengan gumpalan awan yang terlihat seperti nyata. "Sepertinya kakek merencanakan sesuatu pada anak itu. Aku merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang kakak, karena pada akhirnya aku yang tidak berdaya ini, tidak bisa melindungi adik kecilnya." Kedua telapak tangan Ahra terangkat sampai didepan wajahnya yang berubah sendu. Dia menatap tangan mungilnya yang sama sekali tidak berguna.

Siwon lantas tersenyum dan menggenggam lembut tangan wanita yang berstatus kakak dari Kyuhyun, majikannya, kemudian tersenyum manis. "Anda sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Nona Ahra. Anda sudah sangat menjaganya selama ini. Tuan Muda bisa tersenyum dan menjalani hari-hari layaknya remaja biasapun karena anda."

Mau tak mau, Ahra ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari _Butler_ adiknya itu. "Terima kasih. Siwon, jika nanti aku tidak lagi bisa berada disisinya, aku ingin kau terus menopang anak itu."

Kyuhyun menatap pemandangan yang mungkin tidak seharusnya dia lihat dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Entahlah, dia sendiri terkadang bingung dengan suasana hatinya jika melihat Siwon dan kakaknya, Cho Ahra, sangat dekat.

Padahal jika dulu, ketika ia masih kecil, dirinya hanya menanggapi hal ini dengan biasa. Bahkan dia kerap kali menganggap bahwa Siwon dan _Noona_-nya sangat serasi. Dan dia tidak keberatan jika suatu saat nanti keduanya menikah.

Tapi sekarang, hanya melihat Siwon menggenggam tangan Ahra saja sudah membuat hatinya berdesir tidak menentu. Aneh sekali.

Diremasnya tuxedo merah muda dipelukannya.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa nyeri disini?"

Tangan kanannya menyentuh dadanya sendiri sembari bergumam entah pada siapa didepan ruangan yang sepi

.

Gedung Dansa telah ramai dihadiri oleh para murid _East_ _Academy_ maupun undangan lainnya. Musik orkestra pun telah disenandungkan sejak senja tadi. Terlihat beberapa pasangan telah berdansa ditengah ruangan, dan beberapa kelompok wanita-wanita bangsawan yang hadir sibuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Tampak beberapa gadis sedang menunggu sesorang didepan gedung megah itu. Ketika mengetahui yang mereka tunggu telah tiba, semuanya langsung menghampiri seorang pria dengan setelan tuxedo berwarna biru keluar dari kendaraan yang ditumpanginya.

Pria itu tersenyum menawan pada semua gadis yang telah menunggunya. "Kenapa kalian belum masuk?" Tanyanya ramah, dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Tentu saja kami menunggumu, Tuan Changmin. Kami tidak akan masuk kesana tanpamu…" ucap salah seorang gadis bergaun biru muda.

"Tentu kalian sudah lama menungguku, mari kita masuk dan menikmati pesta yang telah disiapkan." Changmin beserta gadis-gadis pengagumnya memasuki Gedung Dansa.

Kedatangannya langsung disusul oleh tatapan tamu lainnya. Semua wanita yang hadir seolah terhipnotis oleh ketampanan putra dari Keluarga Shim. Changmin adalah laki-laki sempurna yang didambakan oleh gadis manapun. Wajah yang tampan, sikap yang ramah, berpengetahuan tinggi, dan memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Semua gadis pasti akan berlomba untuk menjadi nomor satu dimata pemuda tampan itu.

Setelah kedatangan Changmin, semua para tamu undangan yang hadir kembali dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sepasang tamu.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Kyuhyun telah sukses membuat Siwon terlihat seperti seorang putra bangsawan. Untung saja penata rias dan perancang busana suruhan kakeknya bisa dia paksa, sehingga Kyuhyun meminta satu stel pakaian yang cocok untuk Siwon. Meskipun sebenarnya tidak begitu banyak yang dirubah dari diri pria itu karena Siwon memiliki paras yang gagah dan terlihat terhormat.

Tentu saja seperti surga bagi para wanita yang melihat Kyuhyun yang memiliki wajah manis dengan pipi berisi dan kulit putih susunya yang seolah melebur dengan tuxedo merah muda yang dia kenakan.

Sedangkan penampilan Siwon yang menggunakan stelan jas hitam, membuat kesan mewah sekaligus misterius. Belum lagi sorot ramah yang terpatri dari sepasang emerald pria itu.

Changmin yang saat itu tanpa sengaja melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun yang menempel pada Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya. Sesuatu yang aneh kembali menghampiri perasaannya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

.

"Apa anda ingin minum sesuatu?" Tanya Siwon yang mulai khawatir dengan wajah majikannya yang mulai memucat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang telah disediakan. "Tolong ambilkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat pusingku sedikit hilang…" ujarnya.

Siwon segera menuju meja prasmanan. Mengambil sesuatu yang bisa membuat keadaan Tuan Muda-nya setidaknya sedikit membaik.

Selang beberapa detik Siwon pergi, seorang laki-laki seusia Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas sembari mengurut pelan pelipisnya yang berdenyut, "Terserah."

"Sepertinya kau sedang tak enak badan, apa kau sakit?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Rasanya Kyuhyun benar-benar muak dengan suasana pesta, ia menggeleng pelan. Kalau saja dia tidak mengingat status dan ucapan kakeknya, dia pasti sudah berlari keluar dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat menyebalkan seperti disini.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau berdansa denganku?"

"Tidak!" tegas pemuda Cho itu. Menanggapi orang disebelahnya membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut pusing

Pemuda itu segera beranjak dari kursi didepan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya sinis. Gadis itu balas menatap angkuh lelaki sebayanya tadi.

Cih! Memang siapa dia?!, batinnya berdecih.

Siwon kembali dan langsung memberikan cocktail yang ia bawa. Kyuhyun meneguknya sedikit. Mungkin sedikit rasa manis buah-buahan yang segar bisa menghilangkan sedikit pusingnya.

"Apa ada yang menganggu anda selama saya tidak ada?"

"Tidak, hanya ada serangga menyebalkan."

"Apa Tuan Muda benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Wajah anda semakin pucat…"

Nada khawatir yang didengar Kyuhyun langsung membuatnya tersenyum.

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Tapi bisakah kau menemaniku menghirup udara segar?"

Siwon mengangguk dan membantu Tuan-nya berdiri. Entah kenapa, hatinya merasa hangat dengan rangkulan pria yang berstatus sebagai _Butler_. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Ketika sampai diluar, Kyuhyun merasa mendengar suara ribut para anak laki-laki. Dia meminta Siwon untuk membawanya keasal suara itu. Apa anak-anak bangsawan disini tidak diajarkan sopan santun? Bukankan acara tahunan ini merupakan acara formal, meskipun tidak seformal acara sosialita orang dewasa. Sungguh berbeda sekali dengan sikap orang-orang di Snow City, kota kelahirannya.

Sampai dibelakang gedung, Kyuhyun melihat seorang pemuda dengan setelan baju berwarna biru dan beberapa anak laki-laki sedang beradu mulut, termasuk pemuda yang tadi mengajaknya bicara.

"Apa maksud kalian menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai bahan taruhan?!" Amarah Changmin meledak, langsung menarik kerah baju seorang pemuda berpakaian serba merah.

"Haha… jangan membuat kami tertawa Tuan Shim! Kau juga sebenarnya berniat mengencani Kyuhyun, bukan?" balas pemuda itu dan melepaskan tangan Changmin dari kerah bajunya. Ditepuknya beberapa kali, seolah ada debu yang menempel disana.

"Jangan seenaknya bicara! Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian jika kalian menyentuh Kyuhyun!"

"Hoo… ternyata Tuan Muda Shim sedang marah…" ledek salah seorang laki-laki yang memakai baju setelan hitam. Ledekannya langsung dibalas gelak tawa lainnya.

"Kau ingin mencari muka, huh? Membela putra Cho itu, lalu menjilat demi nama Keluarga Shim?! Menjijikkan sekali!"

Changmin geram dan langsung menonjok pemuda bermulut kurang ajar tadi. Semua temannyapun langsung balas memukuli Changmin.

Lima lawan satu. Perkelahian yang jelas tidak adil.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan dengan perkelahian dihadapannya. "Siwon, hentikan mereka!" perintahnya.

"Baik." Siwon langsung menghajar mereka dalam hitungan detik. Semuanya babak belur dan terkapar lemas ditanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _pabbo_?!" Kyuhyun menghampiri Changmin.

Pemuda bermarga Shim itu tidak menjawab, dia hanya meringkuk sembari meringis kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"Siwon, bawa si bodoh ini ke Ruang Kesehatan"

Pria itu segera membantu Changmin berjalan menuju Ruang Kesehatan yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari Gedung Dansa.

Setelah sampai, Siwon mendudukkan Changmin diatas ranjang dan Kyuhyun segera mengambil kotak obat yang ada didalam lemari kaca. Dia duduk disamping Changmin, mengambil beberapa gulung kapas dan membersihkan sebagian wajah Changmin yang berdarah dan sedikit lebam.

.

"AAAAKKKHHH!" teriakan Changmin barusan membuat Kyuhyun melotot kaget ketika dia hendak menempelkan kapas yang sudah diberi antiseptik kepipi pemuda tinggi itu.

"Diam! _Jeongmal pabboya_! Kau itu laki-laki, tahanlah sedikit!" ucap Kyuhyun, kesal.

"Tuan, biar saya saja yang melakukannya…" sergah Siwon yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang dan memperhatikan Tuan Muda-nya mengobati Changmin. Entah kenapa, sekilas tadi dia merasakan denyutan aneh didadanya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tunggu saja diluar, jangan biarkan seorang pun melihatku mengobati si bodoh ini!"

Siwon mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Namun dia hanya berdiri dibalik dindin luar ruangan. Menyandarkan punggungnya sembari menatap kesekitaran taman didepan Ruang Kesehatan. Tatapan matanya tampak menerawang jauh ketika tak sengaja menangkap kunang-kunang yang entah datang dari mana itu.

"_Siwon-ah, lihat. Kunang-kunang ini sangat cantik, ani? Karena kau bilang suka bintang, aku sengaja menangkapnya untukmu." _

Perlahan matanya menutup. "Aku merindukanmu…"

Desir angin dingin malam itu seolah menjawab bisikan Siwon barusan. Sekelebat tadi dia seolah melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang dengan bentuk surai yang bergelombang indah, dikelilingi kunang-kunang berwarna emas.

_._

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Changmin menatap pemuda yang sedang mengobatinya. Sesekali ia meringis ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh bagaian pelipisnya yang mengeluarkan lumayan banyak darah. "Mereka ingin menjadikanmu bahan taruhan…"

"Lalu dengan bodohnya kau berkelahi dengan mereka?"

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan mereka melakukan hal itu!" sergah Changmin.

"_Wae_?" Kyuhyun menatap lurus mata hijau pekat Changmin.

Changmin gelagapan mendapati wajahnya dan wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat. Dia sendiri agak kikuk menghadapi laki-laki sebayanya itu. Baru kali ini dia bisa bungkam dan grogi menghadapi seorang. "A-aku tidak tahu … A-Aku hanya merasa kesal…"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Ternyata kau memang bodoh!". Pemuda berambut ikal itu kembali meneteskan cairan merah pada buntalan kecil kapas, lalu mengarahkannya kepelipis Changmin.

Changmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun, wajahnya seketika serius. "Apa kau tidak suka aku melakukan hal itu?"

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya untukku, karena aku akan menyuruh Siwon menghajar mereka seperti tadi."

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, bolehkah aku yang memungut sepatu kaca yang kau jatuhkan?"

Keningnya sedikit mengkerut, "Maksudmu?"

"Meski aku jauh dari sosok seorang pangeran dalam dongeng, bolehkah aku menjadi pangeran yang memungut sepatu kaca yang Cinderella jatuhkan, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menarik kedua sisi bibir pink pucatnya. Untuk pertama kali, pemuda bermarga Cho itu tersenyum pada Changmin. "Jika kau ingin mengubah dongeng, berusahalah untuk menjadi seorang pangeran yang pantas bagi seorang Cinderella, Changmin-_sshi_…". Terakhir, Kyuhyun menempelkan plester kepelipis pemuda itu sebelum beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Kita pulang, Siwon."

Pria tampan bernama Siwon itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya ketika melihat majikannya keluar. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Tuan Shim?"

"Tenang saja, si bodoh itu memiliki sembilan nyawa dan dia tidak akan mati hanya karena beberapa pukulan. _Kajja_!"

Siwon mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Tuan-nya berjalan didepan.

.

Jaejoong buru-buru masuk ke Ruang Kesehatan saat tadi dia mendengar pembicaraan beberapa orang di Gedung Dansa. Sesampainya disana, dia melihat wajah Changmin yang lebam dan beberapa plester di pelipis dan sudut bibirnya yang koyak.

"_Ya_! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Changminnie~? Lihat, wajahmu penuh lebam begini. _Aigoo_~"

Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat reaksi yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya. Sedangkan dia bisa melihat seringaian terpatri dibibir Yunho yang melipat tangan sambil bersandar pada pinggiran pintu.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, _huh_?"

"Aish! Jae _Hyung_, kau bukan _Umma_-ku. Berhenti bersikap seolah peduli begitu." Dia sedikit meringis saat Jaejoong menekan pipinya yang terasa pegal.

Plak!

"Ahss!"

Jaejoong menggeplak kepalanya tanpa belas kasih. "_Pabbo_! Aku peduli padamu, Shim! Selama ini kalau bukan padaku, kau merengek pada siapa, _huh_?!"

Changmin tertunduk. Memang benar, Jaejoong selama ini bersikap seperti seorang ibu baginya, mengingat kedua orang tuanya terpisah, dan dia hidup bersama Sang Ayah sejak usia sepuluh tahun. Ketika dia membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu, Changmin hanya merasakannya pada Jaejoong.

Awalnya dia berpikir bahwa perasaannya pada Jaejoong adalah cinta. Namun disaat dirinya semakin dewasa, dia semakin sadar, bahwa yang dia rindukan adalah sosok seorang Ibu. Dan dia mendapatkannya dari Jaejoong selama ini.

"_Mian_…" lirihnya.

Jaejoong berdecak. "Sudahlah, lupakan!" Lelaki cantik itu menghampiri Yunho yang menyodorkan sesuatu. Dia bahkan sampai lupa untuk segera mengompres luka Changmin agar tidak membengkak. "_Jja_! Kompres pipimu dengan ini!"

Changmin mengambil termos kecil yang sudah dimasukkan batu es oleh Jaejoong, lalu perlahan menempelkan pada pipinya. Bibirnya berdesis ngilu saat merasakan dingin pada pipinya yang terasa kebas tadi.

"Apa yang mengobati lukamu itu Kyuhyun, Changmin-_ah_?"

Changmin mendongak, "Dari mana kau tahu, Yunho _Hyung_?"

"Kami melihatnya dari arah sini."

Pemuda Shim itu merasa tersadar akan sesuatu. "Apa Kyuhyun kembali ke Gedung Dansa?"

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tidak. Dia berjalan cepat ketempat parkir."

Buru-buru Changmin beranjak dan berlari, mengabaikan pertanyaan heran dari Jaejoong. Bibir tebalnya perlahan mengulas senyum. Senyum yang entah kenapa membuat dirinya merasa ada ribuan kembang api yang meletup dalam dadanya.

Rasanya seperti… ah! Changmin bahkan tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk rasa asing yang sudah seenaknya masuk dan mengacaukan hatinya dengan tiba-tiba.

Setelah sampai ditempat parkir, Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memberikan 'Hadiah' untuk pemuda itu.

Cup!

Changmin mengecup pipi kanan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Bahkan Kyuhyun saja sampai membeku ditempatnya berdiri karena mendapat serangan mendadak yang tidak pernah ia sangka.

Changmin mengulas senyum manis, "Ini balasan dariku atas perkenalan yang kuterima saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Blush! Kini pipi bulat yang semulai putih itu perlahan merah padam. Seluruh darah dalam tubuh Kyuhyun seolah menumpul pada satu titik. Yaitu wajahnya.

Siwon hanya memperlihatkan seulas senyum di balik telapak tangannya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat salah tingkah dengan menutupi kedua pipi meronanya. Manis sekali, batinnya.

Beberapa wanita yang melihat adegan barusan berteriak histeris, tidak percaya, dan ada yang tak sadarkan diri.

Sepasang kekasih yang saling merangkul itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua pemuda yang menurut mereka sangat lucu. Bahkan Changmin kembali mengeluarkan senyum menggodanya untuk Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan mengelak.

"_Aigoo_~ ternyata Changmin kita sudah dewasa~". Jaejoong semakin menggelayut manja dalam rangkulan Yunho.

"Ini pasti akan terlihat semakin seru, BooJae…" Yunho semakin menarik bahu Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

.

Tanpa semuanya sadari, kunang-kunang berwarna emas yang hanya hidup dalam satu malam mulai mengepakkan sayap mungilnya. Terbang mengelilingi suasana kota indah, sekaligus menyimpan sebuah rahasia menyedihkan. Rahasia tentang rasa kehilangan yang sangat menyakitkan.

.

END~

.

.

* * *

*Rapihin rambut #benerin baju

Ehem!

.

Annyeong hasimnikka, My Lovely Readers ~^O^~

Maaf, ff ini lama banget saya anggurin. Selain itu, jangan ada yg protes kenapa ada tulisan "END" diatas. itu karena saya masih belum bisa melanjutkan ff ini ketahap selanjutnya. Ada beberapa hal yg menjadi hambatan, termasuk belum selesainya novel aslinya, yang ngebuat saya gak bisa lanjut karena blm menemukan tokoh untuk chara yg lain

Jeongmal Mianhaeyo~ *bow

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti ff saya yang seperti biasanya, membosankan, ini ^^ untuk temen (bisa dibilang temen gak? *digebuk :p) saya, Sucii yg sudah bersedia ngeditin pict-nya, Gomapseumnida~

Annyeong~ ^^v


End file.
